The present invention relates generally to a traversing mechanism and more specifically relates to a traversing mechanism which includes a cam shaft having on its outer surface an endless cam groove for reciprocation, a cam shoe of guide assembly adapted to engage in the cam groove, and a cylindrical portion of the cam shoe rotatably adapted in a cylindrical retaining portion of a guide member.
However, the prior art has a disadvantage that the cam shoe of the guide assembly is so easily worn out to an extent which destroys the cam groove of the cam shaft. That is to say, the conventional cam shoe must be made of very hard material such as tungsten carbide, or engineering ceramics.
However, the process of fabricating those materials is very expensive, particularly to obtain the sophisticated shape used in the prior art.